Momento
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #29. Un sólo momento puede cambiar el mundo como lo conoces. AU. ShikaInoSasu.


****Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.****

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #29**

 **Momento**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Un solo momento puede cambiar el mundo como lo conoces"_

Ino Yamanaka había sido _su_ mundo desde que tenía memoria.

Incluso mientras estaban en los vientres de su madres ya estaban ligados, y cuando ella decidió al fin conocer la vida, él selló su destino al seguirla, aunque fue quién ganó la carrera.

Shikamaru Nara nació a las 23:52 de un 22 de septiembre; Ino a las 00:02 de la madrugada del 23, en la misma sala de partos, y por algún capricho del destino incluso sus cuneros estaban uno junto al otro, como si fuera un augurio de lo que sería el resto de sus vidas.

Primera palabra. Primer resfriado. Primeros pasos. Navidades y cumpleaños; antes de saberlo ya compartían los momentos más importantes de sus vidas, y con los años eso no había cambiado, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran.

Ella era hermosa, inquieta, divertida y soñadora. Él, tranquilo, perezoso y a veces fatalista, pero desde que recordaban habían compartido sus sueños y esperanzas.

No era una amistad común; Ino y él eran inseparables. Siempre lo habían sido.

Ella era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana. Shikamaru nunca la había visto de otra forma, hasta que sucedió; el primer beso de ambos, a los doce, fue como una señal. Ese simple contacto superficial de labios a causa de un tonto juego, sin saberlo, marcó el fin el mundo como lo conocía hasta ese momento.

Y supo que había sido hecho para ese momento. Que Ino era su pasado, su presente, y debía ser su futuro; y, aunque ella no mostró haber sentido lo mismo, Shikamaru decidió esperar pacientemente por años a que lo supiera. Porque estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano lo sentiría.

El segundo momento que volvió a sacudir su vida ocurrió una tarde de octubre, mientras Ino y él paseaban. Fue solo eso, un momento, un instante en el que sus manos se soltaron y ella corrió de su lado, bailando bajo las hojas doradas como una hermosa deidad mitológica. Fue solo un momento en el que aquel chico salió de la nada y chocó contra ella. Fue solo un momento en que su mirada oscura como la noche y la clara de Ino se cruzaron.

Un solo momento y ya odió a ese desconocido.

—Fíjate— le dijo el chico de ojos y cabellos negros en tono grosero, dándole la espalda para seguir caminando sin que Ino pudiera responderle nada antes de que Shikamaru llegara por ella para alejarla del 'peligro'.

Y todo habría terminado allí, de no ser porque ni siquiera habían dado dos pasos cuando el chico de ojos oscuros volteó hacia Ino, solo un momento, para luego regresar la vista al frente y seguir con su camino. E Ino volteó a verlo también, quedándose con la imagen de su espalda alejándose de ellos.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha— le dijo a la semana siguiente, cuando Shikamaru ya se había olvidado del idiota del parque.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?— el hecho de que ese desconocido siguiera presente entre Ino y él lo ofuscó de una manera nada agradable.

—Ayer volví a cruzármelo en el mismo lugar cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Me detuvo y hablamos.

—Ah...

Shikamaru parpadeó, confundido. Fue algo en el rostro de Ino, en su mirada y la sonrisa de sus labios, lo que le dijo que su mundo había cambiado también. Y no por su causa.

— ¡¿Qué crees?! ¡Sasuke me pidió ser su novia!

Esa fue la frase que lo desató todo; el inicio de la vida de Ino y el fin de la suya.

— ¡Me casaré con Sasuke!

No estaba de acuerdo, y con cada sonrisa de felicidad de Ino su corazón se rompía un poco más, pero allí se mantuvo a su lado, firme y decidido a ahogar esos sentimientos que mucho tiempo atrás habían dejado de ser causa de alegría.

— ¡Sasuke y yo tendremos un bebé!

La vida a veces era ridícula.

Luego de años de esperar vivir una vida que creía que era suya, de construir un mundo perfecto con la persona perfecta, cada vez que veía a Ino feliz con la familia que había formado, sabía que un solo momento sí podía cambiar el mundo

El suyo lo había hecho aquel día en el parque, en el preciso momento en que la mirada de Ino se había cruzado por primera vez con la de Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hey!**

 **No me culpen a mí. He pasado mucho tiempo viendo películas románticas con mi novia, y creo que en cualquier momento voy a quedarme ciego jaja**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **H. S.**


End file.
